supercity_friendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Haunted Manor
The Haunted Manor was originally released in October 2017, and re-released in October 2018. 'Requirements, Timing, Rewards:' *See tabs below Note:' this building gave during the Fall 2017 & 2018 seasons. 2017= The Halloween celebrations are approaching: your citizens need help, Mayor! The more happy citizens, the more prizes! 'Requirement 2017:' Level 15 'No timers!' You have 12 days to complete this quest 'Reward 2017:' *'Gift 1:' 45-energy packs x2 + 20 + Signpost *'Gift 2:' 10 Pumpkin fences + Ghost + Sad ghost *'Gift 3:' House of Nightmares + Spooky City Sign *'Gift 4:' Haunted manor (3200 , 1 every 18 hours) 'Quest Steps:' The Haunted Manor is a rare Random Tasks Quest. The object of this quest is to collect 56 Happy Resident Badges (yellow badge with a smile). To do this, you must complete random tasks for the special citizens walking around your city in Halloween costumes. These citizens can be found with a “?” bubble hovering over their heads (the “?” icon changes to needed items when you start helping). Sc-haunted-manor-resident-task-screen.png Sc-haunted-manor-resident-task-screen1.png Sc-haunted-manor-resident-task-screen2.png sc-haunted-manor-resident-task-screen3.PNG|Prize boxes 3 & 4 require 3 tasks per citizen Each special citizen requires tasks to be completed to earn one Happy Resident Badge. Once the tasks are completed, you'll get a small reward in addition to the Happy Resident Badge. *Prize box 1 requires 2 tasks per citizen, with a total of 9 Happy Resident Badges required. *Prize box 2 requires 2 tasks per citizen, with a total of 12 Happy Resident Badges required. *Prize box 3 requires 3 tasks per citizen, with a total of 15 Happy Resident Badges required. *Prize box 4 (Haunted Manor) requires 3 tasks per citizen, with a total of 20 Happy Resident Badges required. After you finish helping one citizen, the next one will appear in 4 hours (or you can skip the waiting time with ). You can also decline any task you don’t want to do (or can't) by clicking on the "trash can" button, but you will need to wait another 4 hours for the next citizen (you can skip this waiting time with too). There are 3 prize boxes, and a final prize box with the Haunted Manor. Each prize box requires a certain number of tasks to be completed to win that prize. The bar in the offer window shows the number of needed badges for the current prize. There can be 3 citizens maximum giving out the tasks at the same time in your city. Sc-haunted-manor-start1.png|Prize box 1 requires 9 Happy Resident Badges sc-haunted-manor-prize-box1.PNG|Prize box 1 - claim your reward! sc-haunted-manor-reward1.PNG|Prize box 1 reward sc-haunted-manor-start2.PNG|Prize box 2 requires 12 Happy Resident Badges sc-haunted-manor-prize-box2.PNG|Prize box 2 - claim your reward! sc-haunted-manor-reward2.PNG|Prize box 2 reward sc-haunted-manor-start3.PNG|Prize box 3 requires 15 Happy Resident Badges sc-haunted-manor-prize-box3.PNG|Prize box 3 - claim your reward! sc-haunted-manor-reward3.PNG|Prize box 3 reward sc-haunted-manor-start4.PNG|Prize box 4 (Haunted Manor) requires 20 Happy Resident Badges sc-haunted-manor-prize-box4.PNG|Prize box 4 - claim your reward! sc-haunted-manor-reward4.PNG|Prize box 4 reward '''''Pro tip: While it's not technically possible to over-collect during a Random Task Quest, it is possible to collect more than you need. You can do this at the end of the quest by collecting everything in your task lists, and only clicking "Use" on one of them. For example - at the end of this quest, everything was collected, and only the tasks from Will were used, as they were the easiest to collect and not much inventory was lost by using them. Once collected, the quest was finished, and all of the other items were left in inventory. over-collect1.PNG|Collected, but not used. over-collect2.PNG|Collected, then used. over-collect3.PNG|Collected, but not used. |-|2018= �� Mayors, are we in the Halloween spirit yet? �� If you did not manage to get the Haunted Manor last time, now you have a second chance! If you already have it, you can get the Panic Room �� (or a second one, in case you have that as well). 'Requirements 2018:' Level 15 'No timers!' *You have 6d 4h days to finish the quest. *''Bonus tasks have timers'' 'Rewards 2018:' *'Reward 1:' 10 Ghost Tokens collected: Pretty Crypt, 10,000 *'Reward 2:' 60 Ghost Tokens collected: Grim Scarecrow, 10 *'Reward 3:' 150 Ghost Tokens collected: Broom Stand, 500 *'Reward 4:' 300 Ghost Tokens collected: **'If you didn't complete the quest in 2017:' Haunted Manor (3200 , 1 every 18 hours) **'If you already have the Haunted Manor:' Panic Room (3000 , 3 & 1 every 24 hours, needs 10 to start) Sc-haunted-manor2018-rewards1.png|Haunted Manor Rewards sc-haunted-manor2018-rewards-alt.PNG|Lucky Experiment! - Alternate Rewards After receiving the main prize, you can continue completing the tasks and get extra rewards. There’s a set of 3 extra rewards which cycle through unlimited times: *'Extra reward 1:' +70 more Ghost Tokens collected — 250 , Cupcakes x3 *'Extra reward 2:' +60 more Ghost Tokens collected — 15 *'Extra reward 3:' +80 more Ghost Tokens collected — 15,000 , Cupcakes x7 *'and so on, starting with Extra reward 1 again.' 'Quest Steps:' sc-haunted-manor2018-start.PNG|Haunted Manor Quest 2018 sc-haunted-manor2018-start-alt.PNG|Lucky Experiment! - Alternate Quest 2018 The Haunted Manor is a Random Task Quest. The object of this quest is to collect 300 Ghost Tokens. To do this, you must complete random tasks for the special citizens walking around your city. These citizens can be found with a “?” bubble hovering over their heads (the “?” icon changes to needed items when you start helping). Each special citizen requires tasks to be completed to earn Ghost Tokens. sc-haunted-manor2018-resident-task-window.PNG sc-haunted-manor2018-resident-task-complete-window.PNG All the tasks have a value. The number of Ghost Tokens you get after completing a task depends on this value. *You can get 2, 3 or 5 Ghost Tokens for a task (see offer window). *You can do 3 tasks with a different value at the same time. Important!'' Tasks are generated randomly.' *Difficulty depends on the player's level. This means that the least valuable tasks for high-levels might be harder than the most valuable tasks for beginners. *Tasks might differ even on a same level: there are really lots of them. '''You can finish a task with .' *The cost of finishing depends on the number of collected items: the fewer items there are left to collect, the less the cost for finishing. *'''''Important! All the collected items will be written off after you finish a task with . After you finish helping one citizen, the next one will appear immediately, without a cooling-off period *You can also decline any task you don’t want to do (or can't) by clicking on the "trash can" button, but you will need to wait another 2 hours for the next citizen (you can skip this waiting time with ). There is not a cooldown before the next task with the same value appears. *However, if you delete a task, you will receive a cooldown timer of 3 hours. Timers DO reset automatically after getting a reward. *After getting a reward you get another round of tasks without having to wait. 'Bonus tasks:' The special citizens for the Bonus Tasks will walk around with a golden “?” bubble hovering over their heads. They also appear in the Task Window with a golden circle around their faces. Bonus citizens tasks appear in a golden window. sc-haunted-manor2018-bonus-resident-task-window.PNG sc-haunted-manor2018-bonus-resident-task-complete-window.PNG Bonus Tasks appear after completing 5 tasks (regular or bonus). *You can receive more points for completing these tasks: 4, 6 or 10. Bonus Tasks have a timer for completion and ''cannot be deleted during the completion time.'' *If you did not manage to complete the task in time, you can buy the remaining items for or delete the task. **If you decide to delete the task, the next one will appear in 3 hours. 'Rating:' All the players are automatically divided into groups of 100 random players, approximately (the number of members may vary during the quest). A group is formed depending on players’ levels and activity. Players individually compete against the group to which they are assigned. Once you have collected 10 Ghost Tokens, you will be able to take place in this competition. After the quest ends, players who take first 25 places receive the extra rewards: *1st place: Gold Ghost Cup - gives 3-5 and 3-5 Seasonal Currency every 24 hours, for 16 days from the moment when it was first placed in the city + 175 Magic *2nd place: Silver Ghost Cup - gives 2-4 and 2-4 Seasonal Currency every 24 hours, for 16 days from the moment when it was first placed in the city + 140 Magic *3rd place: Bronze Ghost Cup - gives 1-3 and 1-3 Seasonal Currency every 24 hours, for 16 days from the moment when it was first placed in the city + 105 Magic *4-6th places: 40 + 90 Magic *7-10th places: 30 + 70 Magic *11-15th places: 25 + 50 Magic *16-20th places: 20 + 40 Magic *21-25th places: 15 + 30 Magic sc-haunted-manor2018-1st-prize.PNG|1st Place sc-haunted-manor2018-2nd-prize.PNG|2nd Place sc-haunted-manor2018-3rd-prize.PNG|3rd Place sc-haunted-manor2018-4-6-prize.PNG|4-6th Place sc-haunted-manor2018-7-10-prize.PNG|7-10th Place sc-haunted-manor2018-11-15-prize.PNG|11-15th Place sc-haunted-manor2018-16-20-prize.PNG|16-20th Place sc-haunted-manor2018-21-25-prize.PNG|21-25th Place Category:Special Timed-Quests Category:Random Tasks Quests